Gebruiker:Pain88/Sandbox
. }} }= - Journal = }} Riku is een van die hoofkarakters in die Kingdom Hearts-reeks. Hy woon op die Eilande van die lot saam met sy beste vriende Sora en Kairi, en al drie droom om uit te gaan na die Eilande van die lot om uit te vind wat agter hulle lê. Riku is vyf jaar oud tydens Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, vyftien tydens die gebeurtenisse van Kingdom Hearts en Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, sestien tydens die gebeure van Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days en Kingdom Hearts II en sewentien tydens die gebeurtenisse van Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Riku se naam is afgelei van die Japannese woord vir "land". Verskyning :Hoofartikel: Vorm:Riku Riku is 'n jong tiener seuntjie met silwer hare, bleek vel, helder blougroen oë, en 'n gespierde lyf. Aangesien hy 'n jaar ouer as Sora en Kairi is, is Riku die grootste van die trio. Riku se hare was oorspronklik skouerlengte, maar in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days en Kingdom Hearts II het sy hare langer geword totdat dit sy rug bereik het. 'N geruime tyd voor Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, het hy dit kort geknip tot die lengte wat hy as kind gehad het. Soortgelyk aan Sora, terwyl sy algemene voorkoms nie heeltemal in die reeks verander nie, ontvang Riku verskeie kostuums en vorm veranderinge in die loop van sy avonture. Persoonlikheid In Kingdom Hearts is Riku 'n kalm, koel en gekomponeerde tiener wat nie bang is om verder as sy grense heen te gaan nie. Hy is ook nie bang om in die donker portaal in te gaan nie, as die Eilande van die lot deur die duisternis verteer word. Hy het blykbaar bewus te wees van Sora se romantiese gevoelens teenoor Kairi en het hom daarvan gehou om hom daaroor te pla, soos om Sora aan 'n wedloop uit te daag en te sê dat as hy wen, hy 'n paopu-vrug met haar kan deel, suiwer om 'n reaksie uit te voer van Sora. Riku (deels dankie Maleficent) het deeglik jaloers geword op Sora nadat hy van sy besit van die Sleutel-swaard en van sy nuwe vriende kennis gemaak het. Hy het Sora selfs openlik daarvan beskuldig dat hy oor hom en Kairi vergeet het, aangesien hy nie ook aktief op soek was na 'n manier om Kairi se hart te herwin nie. Dié afguns het uiteindelik sy perspektief van hul vriendskap in 'n wedywering, baie tot Sora se verwarring, beskadig, en het sy stryd met Sora en sy uiteindelike besit van Ansem, Seeker van die duisternis, tot gevolg gehad. Terwyl sy karaktereienskappe nie vir die grootste deel van die eerste Kingdom Hearts spel baie heldhaftige was nie, sal Riku beland baie meer edel. Riku gaan selfs uit om Kairi te beskerm wanneer Ansem hom wou gebruik om saam met die ander ses prinses van harte te gebruik om die laaste sleutelgat oop te maak en hy het die invloed van Ansem ontsnap en hy het opgehou Ansem lank genoeg vir Donald, Goofy en Kairi om te ontsnap. Wanneer Riku hom in die eindelose afgrond naby die deur tot in die duisternis bevind, is hy op sy knieë, oorweldig deur sy skuld vir wat hy gedoen het. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories maak Riku baie self-realisasies, waarvan een die feit dat hy sy hart laat swak geword het, en 'n paar keer daarna, sal hy van die duisternis daarbinne skaam. Deur sy gevegte in die Kasteel van vergetelheid, hy maak nog 'n groot besef: hy kan nie ontslae raak van die duisternis in sy hart, en besluit om dit te gebruik sonder om weg van die lig soos voor, en hy verklaar dat sy pad van nou af die "manier om te skemer" is, soos sy pogings tot redding toon. Daarbenewens vorm hy 'n sterk band met Mickey tydens hul tyd saam in die Kasteel van vergetelheid, en tussen hierdie twee ontwikkel 'n soort familiale vertroudheid in die loop van die reeks. In Kingdom Hearts II, toon hy 'n groot deel van die lojaliteit en beskermdheid vir sy vriende. Hy wou nooit vir Sora en Kairi uitvind oor sy tyd in die duisternis nie, en het alles gedoen wat hy kon om Roxas na DiZ te bring om Sora weer heeltemal te maak, selfs om sy fisiese vorm op te gee en Ansem se vorm te aanvaar. Terwyl Sora deur die wêrelde gereis het, het Riku hom waardevolle leidrade gelaat, soos die see-sout-roomys en die foto van die Twilight Town-bende. Hy het amper gesterf om hom te beskerm teen Xemnas se aanvalle, wat hom ná die stryd baie beseer het. Wanneer hy uiteindelik gevind word in die wêreld wat nooit was nie, toon hy herhaaldelik tekens van groot spyt vir sy vorige gedrag. Hy kon nie verstaan hoe Sora so gewillig is om hom te vergewe nie, en hom te vertel dat hy nie eintlik gevind wil word nie, en byna weier om terug te kom na die Eilande van die lot weens sy skande vir sy oortredings. Alhoewel Riku regdeur die reeks baie nederig is, behou hy nog 'n lighartige en jocularly arrogante kant deur Sora, Donald en Goofy "wyse manne" vir die keiser te noem. Hy maak 'n grap oor Donald en Goofy se intelligensie en gee Sora 'n " genaamd "total simpleton" voordat hulle hulself verhef om Xemnas te konfronteer. Toe hy jonk was, was Riku nuuskierig met alles wat buite sy wêreld is. Uiteindelik het sy nuuskierigheid uiteindelik obsessief geword, en hy het sy hart oopgemaak na die duisternis om sy "gevangenis omring deur water" te ontsnap, soos Ansem dit eens gestel het. Hierdie obsessie verdwyn heeltemal in die jaar van Sora se slaap, waarskynlik as gevolg van al die moeilikheid wat dit in sy vroeëre eenvoudige lewe gebring het en hoe dwaas hy uiteindelik opgetree het sodra sy nuuskierigheid tevrede was. Wanneer hy terugkeer na die Eilande van die lot in Kingdom Hearts II, sê hy nog steeds hoe klein hierdie wêreld is, maar stem saam met Sora se opmerking dat sy deel is van 'n veel groter een. Dit wys dat Riku 'n baie beter uitsig op sy tuiswêreld het as voorheen, wat hom meer inhoud maak. Storie ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Wanneer Terra die Eilande van die lot besoek, kan hy reeds Riku se potensiaal voel, en vra hoekom Riku sy eiland wil verlaat. Riku vertel Terra dat iemand anders 'n lang tyd gelede die eiland verlaat het en ander wêrelde besoek het. Riku sê dat hy ook graag sy wêreld wil verlaat om sterk genoeg te wees om sy vriende en alles wat hy liefhet, te beskerm. Tydens hul gesprek sien Terra 'n visie van 'n wit-harige man wat dan in Riku se sestienjarige self verander. Dit oortuig hom om Riku as sy opvolger te kies, en hy laat Riku sy Sleutel-swaard hou om sy krag te toets. Hy oortuig Riku om hul gesprek 'n geheim te hou om die wêreldorde te bewaar. Riku en Sora ontmoet later Aqua, wat besef dat die vriendskap van die twee seuns dieselfde is as die vriendskap tussen haar, Terra en Ventus, en sy vra Sora om Riku te beskerm as hy ooit sy pad verloor. 'N Ruk later rus Riku en Sora op 'n strand onder 'n sterrehemel in die nag. Wanneer hulle gereed is om huis toe te gaan, sien Riku Sora se skielike hartseer en vertel hom dat miskien iemand van 'n ander wêreld êrens hartseer is en hy stel voor dat Sora hom moet probeer bereik. Nadat Sora daarin geslaag het om Ventus te bereik, kyk hulle weer na die sterrehemel. Tussen ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep en Kingdom Hearts Een nag, tydens 'n meteorietou, verskyn 'n jong meisie op die eilande, wat oorspronklik kom van 'n ander wêreld. Riku, Sora en Kairi maak vinnig 'n kragtige vriendskap. Kort ná Kairi se aankoms gaan Riku en Sora na die geheime plek, 'n klein grot wat hulle gereeld ondersoek. Terwyl hulle daar is, ontdek hulle 'n geheimsinnige deur, maar niemand kan 'n manier vind om dit oop te maak nie. Die twee besluit om weg te gaan, maar Riku slaan 'n blik op die sleutelgat van die Eilande van lot. ''Kingdom Hearts Riku, Sora en Kairi het saam op die Destiny-eilande gewoon. Die drie werk saam om 'n vlot te bou en voorrade te versamel sodat hulle kan uitkyk en na ander buitewêrelde kyk. Terwyl Riku en Sora hul wedywering voortduur, praat Riku met Sora oor sy verhouding met Kairi en vertel hom dat as Sora binnekort nie 'n Paopu-vrugte met Kairi sal deel nie, hy sal. Op die aand voor hulle reis, maak Riku die deur oop in die geheime plek en die Heartless verower die eilande. Kairi en Sora het elkeen na die eiland gegaan om seker te maak dat hul vlot veilig is. Sora vind Riku, maar vind dat Riku net gretig is om die eilande te ontvlug. Die duisternis omring die twee, en terwyl Riku daarin verdwyn, kry Sora die Sleutel-swaard. Riku bereik uiteindelik Hollow Bastion via die Korridor van Duister, geskei van sy vriende. Daar is hy gevind deur Maleficent, en sy bied hom skuiling en beskerming. In ruil vir Riku se samewerking om die Prinsesse van Hart bymekaar te maak, stem sy in om Kairi te vind en haar na hom te bring. Gedurende hierdie tyd kom Riku in besit van 'n lem van duisternis genaamd Soul Eater. Riku kom oor Sora in Traverse Town. Hy neem Sora se Sleutel-swaard vir 'n paar oomblikke in beslag, voordat hy die Sleutel-swaard Sora terug gee, tot Sora se verrassing, en dan skielik verlaat hy. As hy Sora van ver af kyk, draai Maleficent na Riku en manipuleer hom teen Sora en sy vertel hom dat Sora hom en Kairi verlaat het omdat hy verkies om saam met Donald en Goofy te reis. Maar Riku is egter steeds baie agterdogtig oor haar motiewe. Tydens Sora en Aladdin se geveg met Jafar in Agrabah, neem Riku Jasmine na Hollow Bastion onder Maleficent se bestellings. In ruil vir die prinses onthul Maleficent ook Riku die verblyfplek van Kairi se liggaam. Sy beweer dat die enigste manier om Kairi te red, wat haar hart tot die duisternis verloor het, is om toegang tot Kingdom Hearts te verkry. Riku ontmoet Sora weer in Monstro, met die voorneme om Pinocchio te gebruik om hom te help om 'n manier te vind om Kairi se hart te red. Pinocchio word egter deur die Parasietkooi gevang, en Riku werk saam met Sora, Donald en Goofy om hom te red. Daarna ontvoer Riku Pinocchio, en hy word deur Sora, Donald en Goofy in Monstro se maag agtervolg. Riku vra Sora om by hom aan te sluit en hom te help red Kairi, maar Sora weier om te weet dat Riku se metodes verkeerd is. Wanneer die Parasietkooi terugkom, verdwyn Riku in 'n Korridor van Duister. Maleficent gee die krag van die duisternis op Riku, wat hom die mag gee om die hartelose te beveel. Hy gaan dan na Neverland, op Kaptein Hook se skip, waar Kairi se lyf aangehou word. Hy verskyn voor Sora en wys hom Kairi se lyk. Sora waarsku Riku dat die hartelose uiteindelik teen hom sal draai en sy hart sal verslind, maar Riku weier om te luister en hy onttrek nadat hy sy nuwe magte gebruik het om AntiSora te ontbied. Maar voordat hy terugkeer na Hollow Bastion, vertel hy aan Kaptein Hook dat die gevang Wendy nie 'n Prinses van Hart is nie. Riku neem Kairi saam met hom en genadeloos en sonder beskerming gaan hy deur die Korridors van die duisternis na Maleficent se kasteel, met 'n druk op sy hart. Terwyl hy uit die laaste reis uitgeput is, ontsluit Maleficent die laaste van Riku se donker krag. By Hollow Bastion ontmoet Sora weer Riku en verhoed hom om die gewonde Beast te beseerd. Riku en Sora praat kortliks, dan verwyder Riku die Sleutel-swaard van Sora met geweld en vertel hom dat hy "net die lewering seuntjie" was en dat Riku die ware sleutel-swaardmeester is. Nadat hy Sora met die speelgoed swaard wat hy op die Eilande van die lot verlaat het, verdwyn hy, waarna Donald en Goofy hom volg, aangesien dit die bevel van die koning is. Sora stelle af met die hulp van die Beast op die pad na die ingangsportaal van die kasteel. Riku, met 'n nuwe verskyning met die toenemende sterkte van sy donker magte, vertel hom om op te hou, maar Sora weier om sonder Kairi te vertrek. Riku, wat van plan is om vir Sora te bewys dat hy die sterkste van die twee is, val sy ou vriend aan, maar Donald en Goofy te hulp Sora, aangesien hulle nie na al die avonture hom wil teleurstel nie. Met die krag van sy vriende kry Sora die sleutel-swaard terug en moedig Riku aan om hom te veg. Riku, verslaan, bestuur om te ontsnap, maar hy is verward oor waarom Sora die Sleutel-swaard kon herwin. A gehul figuur verskyn aan hom uit die duisternis, hom vertel dat slegs een met 'n sterker hart die Sleutel-swaard kan eis, en Riku se hart was swakker as wat uit Sora. Maar die figuur vertel hom egter dat sy hart sterker word as hy in die duisternis stort. Riku doen dit en hy is obsessief met die donker figuur. Die besete Riku kom dan na Maleficent en waarsku haar van die gevare van die ontsluiting van die finale sleutelgat. Wanneer sy beweer dat sy nie bang hoef te wees nie, wys Riku 'n nuwe, donker Sleutel-swaard wat met ses van die sewe prinses se harte geskep is. Maar dit reageer nie op die sleutelgat nie. Om dit te besef, het Kairi se hart steeds nodig om volledig te wees. Maleficent koppe af om Sora en sy vriende te hanteer. Na die verslaan van Maleficent deur Sora, verskyn Riku met sy Sleutel-swaard, wat verklaar dat, in teenstelling met Sora se Sleutel-swaard, hierdie Sleutel-swaard die vermoë het om 'n hart oop te maak. Riku demonstreer dit deur Maleficent se bors deur dit te penetreer sodat die enorme duisternis wat haar aantrek, haar hart vang en haar in 'n reuse-draak verander. Wanneer Maleficent weer verslaan word, kom hy weer voor en sê hoe Maleficent vanaf die begin van die begin deur die Heartless gebruik is voordat hy weer verdwyn. Riku, verklaar homself tot Ansem, die Seeker van die duisternis wees, konfronteer Sora in die Grand Hall en onthul dat Sora het Kairi se hart in sy liggaam. Terwyl Donald en Goofy kyk op, bots Riku en Sora weer, met Ansem se teenwoordigheid wat Riku se donker magte versterk. Hy vervaag wanneer hy verslaan word, maar nadat Sora homself met die Sleutel-swaard deurboor om Kairi se hart te bevry en verdwyn, onthul Ansem homself en val Kairi, Donald en Goofy aan. Riku gebruik sy laaste krag om sy eienaar te weerhou, wat die ander toelaat om te ontsnap. Nadat hulle vertrek het, word Riku en Ansem in die duisternis getrek uit die Finale Sleutelgat. 'N nuut gerestoureerde Sora, saam met Donald and Goofy, maak uiteindelik hul pad na die with Donald and Goofy, eventually make their way to the einde van die wêreld. Daar, in die oorblyfsels van die Eilande van die lot, word hulle weer gekonfronteer deur Ansem, wat die beheer van Riku se liggaam volledig het en sy hulle verslaan hom na 'n reeks stryd by die deur tot in die duisternis. Na Ansem se nederlaag word Riku herstel in die Realm of Darkness, maar word vinnig geteiken deur 'n massiewe swerm van Heartless. Gelukkig sien Aqua en Mickey hom, en Aqua gebruik haar Keyblade om die Heartless te onttrek, wat nie deur die seun gesien word nie, sodat Mickey en Riku ontsnap het.Storie-skakel: Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage- Die egpaar maak dit by die deur na die duisternis, maar kan nie eers deur die deur gaan nie, aangesien hulle self nie uit die ryk van die duisternis is nie. Hulle help Sora naby die deur om te keer dat 'n horde Heartless die deur oorsteek, maar Riku beveel Sora om Kairi te versorg. Dit laat die paar vasgevang in die Realm of Darkness, en hulle soek 'n ander uitweg. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Riku ontwaak in die ryk van duisternis. 'N Onsigbare teenwoordigheid gee hom 'n magiese kaart van die wêreld en vra hom om te kies of hy weer gaan slaap of die kaart neem en op soek na die waarheid sit. Riku besluit om terug te gaan slaap, sal vervelig wees en met selfvertroue die kaartjie neem.KHDDD blyk te eis hy wakker in die Realm Tussen: "Intussen het Riku het gevind sy weg uit die gebied tussen lig en duisternis." Nadat Riku die kaart geneem het, gaan hy deur 'n gang van duisternis wat deur Organisasie XIII gebou is, na die laagste kelder van die Kasteel van vergetelheid, wat die vorm van Hollow Bastion geneem het deur homself van sy herinneringe te bewerkstellig.Storie-skakel: Geheime Ansem se Verslag 11 Alhoewel Hollow Bastion dieselfde is as wat hy onthou het, kan hy niemand vind nie. Terwyl hy soek, praat die stem met hom en spot die jong tiener. Eindelik ontmoet Riku iemand: Maleficent. Maleficent bespot hom en sy weiering van die duisternis, maar Riku veg en verslaan haar in die hoop om te bewys dat hy bo die duisternis is. Riku verlaat die Hollow Bastion net om die ware vorm van die Kasteel van vergetelheid te sien. Die stem kom weer by Riku, maar hierdie keer onthul hy dat hy Ansem is, wat weer Riku wil oorneem. Alhoewel Ansem kragtig is, kom Koning Mickey om Riku met sy lig te help. Riku dan skep dit vir die oomblik te Ansem af te weer. Maar voordat hy vertrek, verlaat die Heartless Riku met 'n paar wêreldkaarte en die vermoë om sy innerlike donkerte as 'n wapen te gebruik. Riku besef gou dat hy die mag het om die "reuk" van die duisternis op te spoor, en word daardeur ontmoedig, alhoewel koning Mickey hom vertroos. Koning Mickey kan egter slegs vir Riku verskyn as 'n projeksie, want hy is steeds in die Realm van die duisternis. Tog, met King Mickey se aanmoediging, styg Riku indie kelders van Kasteel van vergetelheid om hom van sy duisternis te ontslae te raak. Intussen, as Riku deur die laer vlakke van Kasteel van vergetelheid reis, styg Sora op die boonste verdieping, wat deur Marluxia, 'n lid van die geheimsinnige Organisasie XIII en die eienaar van Kasteel van vergetelheid, gemanipuleer word. Maar drie ander lede van die organisasie, Vexen, Lexaeus, en Zexion, werk teen Marluxia, deur van die donker gebruik van Riku teen die ligte wat Sora te gebruik. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Kingdom Hearts II Kingdom Hearts coded Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Ander verskynings ''Kingdom Hearts Manga Vaardighede :Hoofartikel: [[]] Wapens Galery Oorsprong Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels ---- Copyright Templates * * * * * For me __INDEX__